prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Clockwork
Operation: Clockwork is a //BLACKNET mission in Prototype 2. It is found in the Red Zone of New York Zero. The Last Terminal James Heller finally comes across the last of the Blacknet terminals, located at the Gentek building. When he uses it, he is denied access once again. Once again, he has to rely on his Sonar to find a suitable user. He finds the Gentek Retroviral Alexander Murray, cowering in the center of Blackwatch bodyguards warding off the Infected hordes. When Murray is consumed, Heller gains access to his database. New Templar Red Crown Command sends out a transmission. Three New Templar scientists are stranded in different hot zones, awaiting evacuation. Overhearing the transmission, Heller gets the bright idea of crashing the party. Using a befitting military disguise, Heller skyjacks the rescue helicopter before the real pilot shows up. Arriving at each of the hot zones, Heller picks up each of the scientists, fighting against Flyers and Hydras along the way and evading the Dead Zone. On the way back to the base, the New Templar VIPs disclose the purpose of their project: the sterilization of the United States' lower class denizens using a targeting virus. Finding this highly disturbing, Heller reveals himself to the nerds. Completely ignoring their pleas, Heller ascends to maximum altitude and jumps out of the cockpit. The New Templars plummet to their doom. The Duke After returning to Gentek's terminal, Heller signs on again. This time, he gets information on Kevin Duke, a Blackwatch Corporal who has gone seven years without promotion. After accessing Corporal Duke's account, Heller learns of a squadron who has secured a Goliath for capture. Goliath on Line Heller goes to the containment site to witness the capture of the Goliath. No sooner does he arrive than the monstrous hulk suddenly bursts free! Now Heller has to take on the Goliath before it lays to waste what remains of Manhattan Island. The Goliath puts up quite a fight, but Heller goes toe to toe with the creature, first by dismembering its leg, then its spiked arm. When the Goliath is severely injured, Heller rips off its head and consumes it. Stand Alone After shaking the military, Heller returns to the terminal one last time. Tapping into the computer files, Heller discovers one name that stands out from the others -- Elwood Pine. Sending out an impulse, Heller discovers Elwood just standing around amidst a battle between the Infected and the military. When approached, Elwood throws Heller to the concrete and reveals himself as an Evolved! Elwood tries his best to stop Heller, but he's beaten and has his face smashed in. Evolution Complete Athena reveals she's been keeping tabs on Alex Mercer and his Evolved. As it turns out, the Evolved have been beefing up Infected mutants at genetic laboratories and then sending to Mercer as part of delivering a devastating blow against the forces of Blackwatch. Heller is well aware that the mutants are strong enough already without Mercer's help and heads over to a Gentek facility near one of the airbridges. While the soldiers on the roof are assaulted by Flyers, Heller consumes the commander and enters the facility. Using the control panels on the observation deck, Heller causes all the containment doors to unlock. Once the Brawlers and Juggernauts are released, they start to massacre everyone in the chambers below. Facing off against the monsters, Heller either kills or consumes them so Alex can't steal them. After the mutants' defeat, Athena tells Heller that Gentek has many other facilities like this one, but Heller tells her that she only needs to keep searching for them. The sabotage has proven to be a thorn in Mercer's side. Category:Blacknet Missions Category:Missions